


what if we held hands (in our pyjama pants?)

by svladcjelli



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sensory Overload, annie is mentioned and i love her, theyre in love guys!!, very light honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: Daylight savings sucks, but Troy makes the first morning a little (a lot) better.Or, Troy is a great boyfriend.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	what if we held hands (in our pyjama pants?)

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe im at a point in my life where im writingn stuff about a sitcom..,,, wow. anyway!!!! first work in the fandom, hope u guys enjoy :)

Daylight savings was easily, most definitely the worst time of the year. It was autumn - Annie’s favourite season. The air was cool and crisp and one step ahead of Troy’s favourite season, summer, and Abed’s favourite season, winter. It was a middle ground. 

There was only one problem. 

November first. The clocks would revert an hour on the first day of November, marking the end of daylight savings.  And when that day came, Troy knew what to expect. Abed didn’t handle sudden, uncontrollable change particularly well - but it was okay, they’d work through it together. 

Abed logically understood daylight savings didn’t change his schedule, but it impacted the way he functioned. Troy knew he relied heavily on an internal clock - instinctively knowing when to do things throughout the day without having to check the time. It was just one of those Abed Things that, while it didn’t make sense to outsiders, he understood. 

2:00 would be 1:00 on November first. They would have to fix the clocks that didn’t manually adjust to be one hour behind.

It didn’t make any sense. 

Thank God it happened on a Saturday. They didn’t have classes on Saturday which left the day for Abed to adjust in his own time alongside Troy. (And Annie, but she only stepped in if Troy asked. She knew they occasionally managed better on their own.) 

On the last day of October, Troy slept in Abed’s arms on the bottom bunk inside their blanket fort. 

On the first day of November, Abed woke up an hour earlier than usual. Not in his head, though, it was normal. It was  _ supposed  _ to be normal.

Not only was the time changed, but Troy could tell it wasn’t going to be an easy day. It wasn’t like he cared - well, he cared about Abed of course, but didn’t see it as a chore like Abed had a tendency to apologize for. 

Troy could tell he was awake solely by his breathing pattern but he didn’t have any intent of moving. Troy still lied in his arms, a loose grip formed around him with Abed’s head next to his. But unfortunately, Troy was getting hungry and antsy to move. 

“Abed, can we-” He stopped when Abed flinched away. 

It was one of those days. 

Troy dropped his voice to something softer, quieter. Not like he was talking to a child, though, just a change in tone. “Can we get up? Or like, can I get up and get you food?” 

It took Abed a minute to respond - Troy understood, letting him take his time. Eventually, he nodded.  He sat up first and Abed followed suit, still a bit groggy from sleep. His head swam with the sudden onslaught of sensation, forcing a high-pitched wail out of his throat - a noise Troy learned to recognise. 

“Hey, hey, buddy.” He spoke in the same hushed tone. 

“It’s today, isn’t it? Daylight savings?” 

“Yeah, it is. But don’t focus on it-” 

“ _ It doesn’t make any sense-”  _ Panic began seeping into his voice and Troy was quick to cut him off.

He supposed breakfast could wait.

“We can watch Inspector Spacetime on the floor, what about that?”

Abed knew what he meant. He nodded quickly, thankful for the offer. They grabbed both of their pillows before exiting the blanket fort to move the chairs and ottoman away from the TV. Tory switched on the TV and set the volume low and promptly turned on Abed’s favourite episode.

Abed lied motionlessly on the floor, uncharacteristically quiet. There was no sign of excitement or rambling but Troy understood why - and that was okay. He set the pillows on the floor and lied on top of Abed as Inspector Spacetime played in the background. It was comfortable.

Troy’s weight on top of him was grounding and he felt safe - the same sort of sanctity he was sure Inspector Spacetime felt in those rare moments when Constable Reggie was the one to save him. 

It was nice. 

They stayed like that until they fell asleep. They woke up a few episodes later - two and a half hours, Abed knew. Troy had slightly fallen off of Abed, rolled on his side but was still clinging to him like a koala.  Next to them sat two bowls of Lucky Charms, set out by Annie sometime while they were asleep. 

Troy made a mental note to thank her later.

Maybe time didn’t matter as much as he thought, Abed supposed. 

It didn’t have to make sense to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i have aspergers and this is purely based off my constant need for pressure and once again, i don't speak for every autistic person. thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
